Episode 35/36 (19th February 1973)
A panicked Trash makes a desperate escape from Mill Cottage in order to avoid being locked up again, but has a fall from the second storey window. A background check on Trash leaves many surprises. Plot Trash talks to the Reverend about the watch. He's fearful of the police. Renovation work has started at The Woolpack. The police continue to look for Trash. Jack and Laura's affair grows more passionate and they kiss. Laura tells Jack that she's divorcing George. They continue kissing when Reverend Ruskin walks in with Trash. Frank receives a notice to quit the Forge. Jack argues with Reverend Ruskin, who knows that George wants to save his marriage. Frank and Janie consider getting a solicitor as the letter states they plan to increase Frank's rent. Jack helps out on the farm with Peggy in hospital and Matt working on the house. Laura visits the millhouse and asks Trash where Jack is, she mentions he should be with the vicar but barely gets any speech out of Trash. Joe receives a call from Jack's friend, Wallace, asking him to call him back. Jack remembers that he's supposed to be at the vicarage with Trash, he gets Joe to run him to the millhouse. The Reverend and P.C. Hallam arrive at the Millhouse. P.C. Hallam questions Trash about the watch. He begins to panic. P.C. Hallam shows him a picture of Sharon asking if he's seen her. Trash screams and runs out of the millhouse as Jack arrives. P.C. Hallam is certain Trash knows Sharon and wants to find him quick. Annie and Joe go to the hospital to see Peggy. Amos passes on the news that Jack is seeing Laura to Sam, he warns Jack of her reputation. Trash returns to the old millhouse and starts to cry. Laura speaks to Janie and says she will see if George can do anything to help them. Jack and Laura arrive back at the millhouse to find Trash asleep on his bed having drank all of Jack's scotch. Jack falls asleep in a chair when Trash comes to and wakes him up. Trash mentions that he saw a girl kissing somebody but panics saying he's not being locked up again. He complains his head is hurting and tells Jack that they locked him up because of his head. Worried about how he looks, Jack leaves to get Trash a doctor locking the door behind him. Trash panics when he realises the door is locked. He leans out of the window and tries to shimmy down the drainpipe but slips and falls to his death. The following morning and Joe leaves for the millhouse to collect Jack for another day on the farm. P.C. Hallem tends to Trash's body, he tells Jack that Trash's real name was Ian McIntyre. P.C. Hallem speculates that Trash committed suicide. Jack explains what Trash was saying about a girl kissing a boy and believes he was talking about Sharon and that he saved her from the boy. Jack explains to Joe about Trash. He asks Joe if there was anybody in the village that liked Sharon, someone who she may not have reciprocated feelings for, but Joe has no clue. Laura announces that she is returning to London for a few days, Jack decides to go with her. Reverend Ruskin discovers that the fifty pounds Sharon withdrew from her account was intended for an Help the Aged fund. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Sam - Toke Townley *Joe - Frazer Hines *Amos - Ronald Magill *Frank - Eric Allan *Janie - Diane Grayson *Rev. Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green Guest cast *Trash - Leonard Maguire *Laura - Patricia Haines *P.C. Hallam - Frederick Hall Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Bedroom *Vicarage - Living room *Beckindale Forge *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room *Fields Notes *For the first time in its history, Emmerdale Farm was broadcast as a one-hour episode. Though listed in the TV Times as two separate episodes, transmitted on the 19th and the 20th February, the only master that exists is a double-length episode and all remaining paperwork seems to suggest that it was transmitted in this format. *In an unusual move for the programme, there is no 'End of Part One' or 'Part Two' during the break bumper, instead the title 'Emmerdale Farm' just appears in white writing against a black background. *''TV Times'' synopsis (listed as two separate episodes): **Episode 35: Laura Verney has called to see Jack Sugden at the mill house. Annie has recognised the watch Trash found. Henry Wilks has flown to Naples to find his daughter Marian. **Episode 36: The Rev. Edward Ruskin has found Jack Sugden and Laura Verney in a compromising situation. Frank Blakey has been given notice to quit the forge. Trash has escaped while being questioned about the watch by P.C. Hallam. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Two DVD released by Network on 14th September 2009. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD